Nothing Like You and I
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: The night before Kim leaves for college, she ventures back to the old mansion on the hill one last time.


**Nothing Like You and I**

_We spent some time together crying,_

_Spent some time just trying to let each other go._

_I held your hand so very tightly,_

_And told you what I would be dreaming of._

_There's nothing like you and I._

The Perishers, "Nothing Like You and I"

* * *

"Honey, we're so proud of you!" Peg Boggs exclaims, hugging her daughter tightly for the thousandth time today. "We knew you could do it."

Kim smiles softly. "It's no big deal, Mom," she replies, but she still appreciates the enthusiasm. "Really."

"Sure it is!" Her father, Bill, insists, patting her on the shoulder. "You kids all leave for _college_ tomorrow. You're about to begin a whole new era in your life!"

All of Suburbia is here to celebrate the departure of their children. Bill has grilled burgers and shish kabobs, and the neighbors have brought their own dishes as well. As Kim soon notices, she isn't the only one whose parents are showering her with attention; her friends and classmates seem to be in the same situation with their own families.

"Kim?" a familiar voice interrupts.

Kim turns to see her best friend, Suzanne, who has managed to escape her doting parents. "Hey, Suze," she greets her. "What's up?"

"Which one of us is bringing the plasticware tomorrow – you or me?" Suzanne asks, crossing her arms. Beginning tomorrow, she and Kim will be sharing a dorm at a state university three hours away, and as much as Kim loves her best friend, she sort of dreads not attempting to meet new people instead. "Because if not, I need to know so I can –"

"You two must be so excited!" Peg gushes, taking her husband by the arm. "Bill, why don't we go chat with some of our guests so the girls can socialize?"

Bill grunts in response, and the two leave.

"Ugh, _finally_!" Suzanne throws her head back in exasperation, and rolls her eyes. "I thought our parents would never leave us alone. I mean, we're practically adults now… they shouldn't be breathing down our necks like that."

Kim nods in agreement, but in all honesty she likes the fact that her parents care so much.

"They're just sad to see us leaving the nest, I guess," she says with a shrug. "Time really does fly."

Suzanne snorts. "When did _you_ get so sentimental?" She laughs at this, but it's a hollow, superficial laugh.

Deep down, Kim wishes she hadn't become such a cynic when it came to her friends. She wants to ignore their flaws the way she used to, and forget the fact that she's changed inside, for better or worse. But of course, once something has been acknowledged, Kim knows it's next to impossible to just brush it off like it's nothing.

"Anyway," Suzanne continues, "there's something I thought you should see." She grabs Kim's hand and pulls her over to the refreshments table across the room. Then she points her manicured finger to a nearby corner, where their promiscuous neighbor Joyce has one of their classmates, Jason Price, backed against the wall.

"I think it's just a shame you haven't tasted any of my ambrosia salad yet," Joyce purrs, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'll be sure to do that," Jason gulps, looking over at Suzanne and Kim in desperation. "Definitely."

Joyce smiles. "It's good for a growing boy like you," she tells him, but then she reconsiders. "Then again, I suppose you're a man now, aren't you? A mature, strong, educated man?"

Suzanne turns to Kim, snickering. "Should we rescue him?"

Kim grins. "I don't know – this _is_ more entertaining than television," she responds, a touch of laughter in her voice.

"You mean, you don't want Jason all to yourself?" Suzanne asks, a hand on her hip. "Because he's been dropping hints that he likes you for weeks."

Sighing, Kim turns to look at her friend. For the past six months, she hasn't even _thought_ about dating – and even now, the only person she can see herself with is the one she can never have.

"Is that what this is about?" Kim asks wearily. "Suze, you _know_ I'm not interested in anyone right now."

Suzanne gives her a mock-pout. "Come on, Kim – you have to admit, he's a real dreamboat," she persists, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And don't tell Denny I told you that."

Kim shakes her head. "I'm just not ready," she says, her voice stronger this time. "I've gone through a lot this year. Things are too complicated now."

Suzanne sighs. "I know, K, I know. Jim's death was hard on all of us," she tries to comfort her. "But you've gotta move on eventually. It's been what, eight months now?"

"Six," Kim corrects her, feeling a stabbing pain in her chest just thinking about Christmas. Every day, she thinks about that night a little less, but the heartache is still there. She still loves Edward, the man who entered her life just as quickly as he left, despite the fact that a real relationship could never work out between them. She still wishes she could have acknowledged her feelings sooner, before Jim could have interfered, and that she could have a second chance to make things right.

_I wish I could have stayed a little longer,_ she thinks to herself of that night, doing everything she can to avoid crying. _I wish I could have told him I'm sorry._

To this day, Edward is the kindest, most patient, most creative person she has ever met. Kim knows she'll never find another man like him, and would give up on college and Suburbia if she knew it meant they would be together. She wonders if Edward even knows that tomorrow, she'll be gone, only retreating home for holidays and the occasional weekend visits.

She wonders if he even remembers her.

* * *

Kim spends the evening trying to snap herself out of her own world, instead forcing herself to make small talk with friends and former classmates, and thanking all her neighbors who have offered their regards.

As the hours grow later and the sky grows darker, guests slowly begin to leave. As some of her peers head toward the door, Kim feels a hand on her arm.

"Denny's parents are still out of town, so a bunch of us are heading over there for a while," Suzanne tells her. "You should come with. And you can sleep over my house afterward if you want."

Kim musters a smile. "Let me just ask my parents really quick," she replies.

And of course, Peg and Bill oblige. "Have a wonderful time, dear," Peg tells her daughter, beaming at her. "Just remember to be back at the house for breakfast tomorrow. I'm making your favorite!"

With a quick goodbye, Kim follows her friends out the door. She wishes she felt better about leaving for college tomorrow, but she feels like something is missing – like if she leaves now, she will be leaving things unfinished. She has perfected her tan, bought the perfect clothes for college, and prepared all of her summer reading, but deep down she knows exactly what's eating at her. It's the thought of the love she's leaving behind, and the fact that she needs closure.

Kim's friends pile into Denny's van, but Kim does not join them.

"Coming?" Suzanne asks, frowning in confusion.

"Why don't you guys go ahead without me?" Kim suggests, biting her lip nervously. "I'll catch up. Suze, if my parents call, will you cover for me? I think I just need to take a walk."

Suzanne shrugs. "Sure, Kim," she replies, still utterly bewildered. "See you later, maybe?"

Kim waves as the van speeds off. She sighs, and begins to walk the opposite direction. _What the hell am I doing?_ She asks herself, burying her face in her hands. _This is the worst idea ever._

But as she continues down the sidewalk, Kim notices the lights in the houses around her begin to turn off. Hopefully this means none of the neighbors will notice her roaming around by herself and call her parents.

Before she knows it, she's standing at the gates of the medieval-styled mansion, and wishes she'd put more thought into her trip over here. For all she knows, Edward might not even _be _here, let alone willing to see her. And what if he is? Will it make any difference?

Kim decides that none of this matters. She has to see him before she leaves for college, and she knows that no one will suspect her whereabouts. As long as she's careful, Edward will remain safe in his solitude once she leaves.

She creeps in through the gates, relying on the moonlight to guide her to the door. Once inside, she tiptoes up the stairs until she reaches the attic, the last place she ever saw him.

"Edward?" she calls out in a whisper, hoping to find him up here. "Edward? It's me, Kim Boggs."

Slowly, a dark figure creeps out of the shadows. "Kim?"

Edward approaches her with reluctance, his hair wilder than she remembers it. He holds out his scissor hands remorsefully and gazes into her eyes.

"Edward," Kim whispers, a tear streaming down her cheek. "It's you."

In the moonlight, she can see a smile beginning to form on Edward's face, despite the confusion in his eyes.

"I can't believe you've come back," Edward tells her softly, smiling at her.

"Neither can I," Kim admits, mustering a smile through the tears. "But I had to see you again. I've missed you so much."

Edward gazes deep into her eyes, and nods slowly. "I've missed you, too," he replies, wishing he could wipe away her tears.

Kim takes a deep breath. She doesn't know how to tell him exactly, so she just comes out with it. "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon," she sniffs, her hand on his arm. "For college. I don't think I'll be coming back for a long time."

Edward just looks at her. Wearing the same white dress she wore for Christmas, she looks positively angelic. She's even more beautiful than he remembers her. He's dreamt of her coming back to see him, but he's always doubted she would… and yet, here she is.

"And," she continues, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes again, "I think this will be the last time we see each other."

Edward feels as if his heart has stopped beating. "So why come back tonight?" he asks, hating the fact that soon he'll be losing her all over again.

Kim bites her lip and sighs. "I just thought you deserved a proper goodbye," she tells him, wiping the tears away as best as she can. "I still love you, you know."

He tries to bring himself to say the words to her, but he can't. It's too painful.

"Then stay," he says instead, moving in closer to the girl he loves.

Kim shakes her head. "I can't."

"But…" Edward gulps, and then he just comes out and says it. "I _love_ you, Kim. Isn't that all we need?"

Silently, Kim pulls Edward's arms around her. She hopes the embrace will say everything she's been dying to tell him for the past six months.

In response, Edward closes the gap between their lips with a kiss, hoping it will tell Kim everything _he's_ been dying to tell her for the past six months. The kiss lingers longer than their first, but carries the same kinds of emotions behind it.

"Please stay," Edward repeats, kissing her again. "Just for tonight."

So Kim does. And early the next morning, before the sun has risen, she gives Edward one last kiss goodbye, praying he'll forgive her for leaving him behind again.

* * *

**Author Note:** I know this isn't totally compliant with the end of the movie, but after this she'll never see him again. I hope this wasn't totally corny and awful; I wrote it late at night so my writing might not be superb. I also changed up my style a little bit… but I hope you like it anyway! Leave a review to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
